Cápsula de escape/Leyendas
|envergadura= |altura= |masa= |aceleracion= |mglt= |velatmos= |maniobrabilidad= |motor= |hipermotor= |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo=Clasificación 20 SBD |casco=Clasificación 9 RU |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento= |complementos= |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=1-6 |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros= |carga= |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento= |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros= |funciones= |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso= |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |era= |afiliacion= }} Las cápsulas de escape, también conocidas como cápsulas de vida, cápsulas de reparación o botes salvavidas, eran pequeñas naves de escape para su uso en emergencias. Eran estándar a bordo de todas las naves estelares del espacio profundo. Características thumb|left|Cápsula de escape de las naves de extracción de iones. Si bien había tantos tipos diferentes de cápsulas de escape como naves estelares, todas compartían algunas características. El interior de una cápsula de escape era espartano: se esperaba que los pasajeros usaran la cápsula solo durante unas pocas horas. Algunas cápsulas sólo tenían espacio para dos personas, mientras que las cápsulas más grandes podían transportar a más de una docena de seres. Los sofás-g acolchados protegían a los ocupantes de lesiones. Algunos modelos, como la cápsula de escape clase 6, fueron diseñados para no permitir la entrada de mecánicos en la cápsula.''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela Una estación de pilotaje simple proporcionaba acceso a los sistemas de sensores, comunicación y control de vuelo, aunque los sistemas de a bordo estaban muy automatizados para que la cápsula de escape pudiera aterrizar sin un piloto en los controles. Los sensores proporcionaban información sobre la atmósfera, así como la radiación y gravedad sobre los planetas cercanos, y un transceptor de comunicaciones limitado escaneaba la actividad en las frecuencias de comunicación estándar. Las balizas de emergencia también eran estándar, a menudo al menos tan potentes como un conjunto de comunicaciones OmniNodo. Muchas cápsulas de escape estaban equipadas con una capacidad limitada de hiperespacio para facilitar el viaje a un planeta en el que aterrizar. thumb|220px|right|La cápsula de escape de la nave diplomática [[Fénix (Transportador corto GX1)|''Fénix'' estaba equipada con un hipermotor.]] Los compartimentos interiores llevaban hasta dos semanas de raciones, incluyendo comida, agua, refugios de supervivencia, medicamentos, máscaras de respiración, varillas luminosas y comunicadores. La ley galáctica a menudo requería que las cápsulas de escape estuvieran equipadas con un botiquín y al menos un medpac, aunque muchas veces no se siguieron estas regulaciones. A veces, los suministros de emergencia de una cápsula de escape incluían un bláster civil de caza. En emergencias, los sobrevivientes podrían usar la cápsula de escape como refugio mientras buscaban una protección más adecuada. Las cápsulas de escape tenían sistemas de accionamiento simples con suficiente combustible para orientar la cápsula hacia el planeta habitable más cercano y ayudar en el frenado de emergencia durante el aterrizaje. En algunas cápsulas, los paracaídas, los alerones de maniobra, los dispositivos de flotación o las unidades de impulsión repulsora disminuían el descenso planetario y amortiguaban el aterrizaje. Historia Los Krath utilizaron cápsulas de vida a bordo de los Corsarios Tetanos para llevar droides de guerra Krath a la superficie de Deneba. Nomi Sunrider usó una cápsula de escape del Nebulón Ranger para alcanzar la superficie de Emperatriz Teta en un intento de rescatar a Ulic Qel-Droma de los Krath.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith Las cápsulas de escape transportadas a bordo de las naves de extracción de iones en el sistema Teedio eran esferas pequeñas y simples. Cuando Vima Sunrider estaba pilotando una naves de extracción de iones, se quedó atrapada en un circuito magnético y se vio obligada a retirarse en una cápsula de escape. Tott Doneeta la rescató, usando una línea de agarre para enrollar la cápsula en su nave.Tales of the Jedi: Redemption En una ocasión famosa, Bastila Shan, un Revan amnésico, Carth Onasi y algunos otros soldados de la República utilizaron estas cápsulas de escape para escapar de la moribunda Espiral Endar.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República thumb|250px|left|Una cápsula de escape construida por wookiee. Las dos cápsulas de escape transportadas a bordo de los [[Crucero clase Consular|cruceros espaciales clase Consular]] transportaban 8 pasajeros cada una y solo podían activarse desde el interior. Las cápsulas de vida de lujo utilizadas a bordo del Aurorient Express tenían muchas más características de lujo, como entretenimiento, mayor comodidad de los asientos y menor impacto.Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan: El Aurorient Express Aayla Secura utilizó una cápsula de escape para escapar de la nave estelar de Havor antes de que fuera destruida por una nave Guardián kiffar. La tripulación de la nave Guardián ingresó en la cápsula de escape y permitió que aterrizara en Kiffex, ya que su pasajero habría sido enviado allí de todos modos por violar el espacio restringido.Star Wars: Republic: Darkness Las cápsulas de escape a bordo del yate espacial de Drama Korr estaban equipadas con cuatro propulsores y una ventana. Anakin Skywalker engañó a Durge en una de las cápsulas y luego envió a la cápsula y al ocupante a la estrella Karthakk.Star Wars: Obsession Cada [[Carguero/destructor clase Providencia|carguero/destructor clase Providencia]] llevaba numerosas cápsulas de escape. En el 19 ABY, el General Grievous lanzó prematuramente las cápsulas del Mano Invisible en un intento por condenar a muerte a Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Palpatine.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] right|thumb|250px|Cápsulas de escape que entran en la atmósfera de un planeta. El Tantive IV llevaba ocho cápsulas de escape de clase 6, todas de construcción muy simple. Las cargas explosivas del separador expulsaban esas cápsulas de la nave, y la baliza de auxilio de la cápsula de escape se activaba automáticamente al lanzarse, aunque el droide astromecánico R2-D2 desactivó la baliza de auxilio en su cápsula de escape justo antes de aterrizar en Tatooine para evitar que las fuerzas Imperiales los localizaran.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Más tarde, ese mismo año, Janek Sunber usó una cápsula de escape para huir del Rebelde Uno.Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5 Cuando la nave estelar de Luke Skywalker se estrelló en Drexel, esté escapó de la nave que se hundía en una de sus cuatro cápsulas de vida. La cápsula se expulsó y flotó hacia la superficie, donde fue atacada por los habitantes de naves.Star Wars 11: Star Search! R2-D2 escapó de La Rueda en una de las cápsulas de escape de la estación con la ayuda de Master-Com.Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury Las cápsulas de escape utilizadas a bordo de las fragatas DP20 eran lanzadas desde la sección de popa de la nave. Luke Skywalker una vez usó esa cápsula de vida para escapar de 13-K.Star Wars 45: Death Probe Apariciones *''Crosscurrent'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Rival Oscuro'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 2'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''La Canción de Aurra'' *''El Consejo Jedi'' *''Star Wars 4: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 5'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 4'' *''Star Wars 23: Infinity's End, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars 32: Darkness, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 37: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * * *''Traición en Cestus'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Obsession 3'' *''Obsession 4'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Obi-Wan's Foe'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars: Droids: Artoo's Day Out'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 3'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' * *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' * * *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Otherspace'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * *''Death in the Undercity'' * *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * *''Planet of the Mists'' *''Mission to Lianna'' * * * * * *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' * *''Hutt and Seek'' * * * * * * * *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' * *''Riptide'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Word Puzzles'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' * * * * *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Classic Campaigns'' * *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars El Juego de rol Manual básico revisado'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * *''Enter the Unknown'' * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de cápsulas de escape Categoría:Cápsulas de escape Categoría:Tipos de naves estelares